Teacher Bun Bun (Floating)
Teacher Bun Bun (ぶんぶん先生 bun bun sensei, Bun Bun Teacher) is a Floating enemy that serves as the final boss of Empire of Cats Chapter 3 and sometimes appears in the Stories of Legend. Enemy This is the strongest and most deadly enemy in the Empire of Cats Chapters. It is first seen in Chapter 3-48, known as the Moon (Chapter 3-48) in the English version. Some Stories of Legend levels will also have Teacher Bun Bun and his colored variants. He has a massive 399,996 HP (that's nearly 1/2 of the Moon's base) and 9,000 damage in Chapter 3 - Moon. Some say he is impossible to defeat, but he can be defeated with the proper strategy, an example being a continuous "meatshield" spam (e.g Basic Cat, Tank Cat, or Boogie Cat). Also is easily countered by numerous Paris Cats and Dragon Cat stacks, with proper meat shield spamming. Strategy So a lot of people fall into the trap of spending catfood in order to defeat bun bun when they first encounter him. Although bun bun is the hardest boss in EOC, with proper strategy and linesups, you can defeat him without spending any catfood. Before attempting, it is highly advised to have 100% treasures or at the very least, activate them. Save your catfood since you might regret spending it later. Patience and being rational is the key to winning. Plus, there will be much harder challenges to overcome in the future. 'Strategy 1 for first encounter' Lineup: Macho Cat, Wall Cat, Sexy Legs Cat (optional), Dragon Cat, True Valkyrie Cat and an Uber Rare if you have one (although it's not impossible without an Uber). Note: All your cats MUST be lvl 20 and you MUST have 100% treasures on Energy Drink, Giant Safe, Relativity Clock, Legendary Cat Sword and Shield for all Chapters of Empire of Cats. #Lure the Kang Roo near the Cat Base. #Once the Kang Roo is dead, start spamming your Macho and Wall Cats. If you can, also spawn True Valkyrie. #Once you have enough money, start stacking Dragon Cats. #You should have 2-3 Valkyries at this point. Do not stop meatshielding and stacking Dragons. #Once Bun Bun appears, meatshield in a way where Bun Bun won't hit both of your meatshields. #Bun Bun has 10 knockbacks, so count them to see how close he is to death. #Try the best you can to not make Bun Bun hit the Dragon stack. Also spawn Valkyrie if she recharges. #Do this until Bun Bun is dead. Once he is, good job! You have completed Empire of Cats, unlocked Bahamut Cat, unlocked the Catfruit storage, and are able to progress more in the game! Strategy 2 for first encounter Lineup: Basic Cat, Tank Cat, Catburger, Dragon Cat, Titan Cat, True Valkyrie Cat + optional Uber Rare rare / Sexy Legs / Kotatsu / cheap cats. #Save money, then deploy some Tank Cats. #Summon a Valkryie Cat and use cats to protect her. #Upgrade your Worker Cat to max, then get a full wallet. #If you are close to the enemy base, stop spamming cats. #Once you have money, summon every strong cat you have. #When Teacher Bun Bun comes out, deploy every cat you have (you should have at least 3-4 meatshields). #Call God for knockback if Teacher Bun Bun is close to your ranged attackers. #You should win if you have good cats; Congratulations! 'Strategy for late game encounters' For now, you should have more anti-Floating units in your arsenal that can help you. Strong units like Catman and stacks of heavy hitters like Dragon Cat or Paris Cat can deal enough damage to knock him back and prevent him from attacking your long-range units, or units with slow/freeze abilities can greatly help to win against him. Megidora is very helpful against him and his variants, as his knockback ability can prevent him from getting close to your heavy hitters, and his slow ability can keep your line safe. Kai can also tank many hits from him (especially in True Form), and deal heavy damage if she gets close enough to attack him. Description English Version Former Master of Teacher Bear. His physical punishment is love. Don't think. FEEL! Japanese Version Variants J.K Bun Bun (Red/Floating) Teacher Bun Bun's Red variant. Smaller in aesthetic size. Very high health and attack power, slightly more than that of a 400% Teacher Bun Bun.It has half the amount of knockbacks. Bun Bun Black (Black/Floating) Teacher Bun Bun's Black variant. Bigger in aesthetic size. Very high health but slower with surprisingly low attack power in general. Easily stalled with Wall Cats and other meatshields. Bun Bun Symbiote (Alien/Floating) Teacher Bun Bun's Alien variant. Biggest in aesthetic size. Very high health and very high attack power, with a 5% chance to create a Lv. 1 Shockwave. Li'l Bun Bun (Floating) A smaller variant of Teacher Bun Bun. Has lower health, attack power and range, but is faster and appears in swarms. Appearances in other media Merc Storia He appears as a boss enemy (and possible 'drop' monster) in the collaboration quest. Metal Slug Defense He appears as an enemy and Unit. Stats :*This is Teacher Bun Bun's Stats at 100% strength magnification, his strength in Stage 3-48 is 400% :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start Gallery bun bun teacher en.jpg bun bun teacher jp.jpg Videos Trivia *Teacher Bun Bun appears in Mysterious Girl Yuki's attack animation. Bun Bun Black appears in Crazed Yuki's attack animation. J.K Bun Bun appears in Lost World Yuki's attack animation. *Excluding the Mega Cat and Beefcake Cat event enemies, Teacher Bun Bun has the highest money drop in the game; 8000 with Level 1 Accounting and no Treasures! **This enemy's money drop is so high,that it'll always fill up the player's wallet completely. *Teacher Bun Bun is the only enemy boss that doesn't has a variant in annual events as well as collaboration events (like The Face - Princess Head). *According to Li'l Bun Bun's description about the Grand Prix, he is very likely a reference to Bowser, antagonist in the Super Mario Bros. franchise, especially the very similar arm details, plus both being an iconic enemy. *Teacher Bun Bun is never fought at 100% magnification. *Teacher Bun Bun used to be Floating/White-type, but it was changed to just Floating in update 5.10, when Shadow Gao was released. Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/enemy/026.html Category:Enemy Units Category:Empire of Cats Enemies Category:Floating Enemies